The Mysterious Voice
by dcn-lupin
Summary: Harry and Hermione is in a relationship. But what is hermione doing? Fantasizing harry's archenemy???read and review


AN: This really isn't my second fic. This once is posted ahead than the other. But then they removed the NC-17 so I have to edit it a little. This really came out from a dare, and don't expect for the next chapters. It's already done. As I said its from a dare. But hope you still read and review to it.  
Disclaimer: Like other disclaimers, it's just simple. I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own these characters. It's just the plot I own. I mean, I think there isn't really a plot.  
The Mysterious Voice  
Hermione was walking past the library when somebody called her name. This is always happening in the different parts of the school when she's walking alone. She never told this to her boyfriend, Harry.  
  
Later that Hermione was going to the Gryffindor Common Room, she had past the Slytherin Common Room. She heard the voice again! But its like the last ones. It kept on repeating. Her name was repeatedly called. It sounds familiar, its was cold and malicious. She now decided that now is the time she should discover who owns that voice, who that stupid dumb-ass owner of that voice and what on hell he wants.  
  
Then there was Hermione stupefied and shocked. She had seen the last person that she ever wanted to see. The person who calls her mudblood! There she found Draco sitting. And it seems like he is waiting for her.  
  
Afterwards, she found herself in vacant room lying on a comfortable bed. She didn't know why she is there. And how did she got there.  
  
There she found Draco sitting on a couch, staring outside. Looking at the moon.  
  
'Draco?' Herm asked.  
  
Draco kept silent. Hermione was getting afraid now.  
  
'Where am I?' Herm asked.  
  
'An empty classroom idiot! I thought you're clever mudblood?' Darco finally answered.  
  
'Don't you dare call me mudblood again!' Herm demanded.  
  
Then Draco got up and going over to Hermione. Hermione felt a shudder running in his back.  
  
'Stop it!' Hermione demanded as Draco is getting closer.  
  
'Don't let me. I love you. That's why I brought you here.'  
  
'What do you mean? Don't you know I already have a boyfriend'  
  
'Who that idiot scarhead?' snickered Draco.  
  
'Don't you ever call Harry an 'idiot scarhead'!'  
  
Draco snorted. 'How about dunghead?'  
  
'That's it' Herm blurted.  
  
Hermione pounced on Draco. She started to choke Draco. But Draco removed her hand easily of his neck and started to hug her tightly.  
  
'Get your hands off me you bi-' Before she could finish, Draco was already hugging her. 'What are you doing,Draco?!!!' Hermione demanded.  
  
What am I doing? Hermione thought. I had loved Draco very much. And now, now is my chance and I'm wasting it. She sometime had masturbated thinking of Draco. Now she is with Harry. What a DUMB Hermione!  
  
Then she felt her robes fall down from her shoulders. Then she found Draco dumb shocked. Hemione forgot that she doesn't wear her undergarments when she's in her robes. She only wore her panties and her bra. Draco felt really excited because of the clothes Hermione has.  
  
Draco felt its not fair so she leaned back and slowly took off his robes, his warm shirt and his loose pants. Hermione felt very excited of the muscular chest of Draco,that he got from the Quidditch Practices. Herm felt really excited he filled Draco's chest with butterfly kisses.  
  
Later Hermione felt a sudden clasp in his back and automatically her bras slipped off her shoulder exposing her big, full grown and heavy breasts. Hermione felt Draco caressing her full-grown breasts. Herm did got really naughty and reached for Draco's nipples and pinched it really hard. Draco moaned. Herm touched Draco's lips and said 'Not too loud, for a while.' And Hermione cast a silencing spell so they can make much noise whenever they want.  
  
Draco took off the covering in Hermione's pussy. Hrmione felt really naked, so she took off all the clothing's of Draco. Both of them completely naked and wet , felt very free filling each other with kisses hugs. Then it got really hot, both now covered with each others saliva. Draco inserted a finger in Hermione's wet pussy then took it off and tasted Hermione's sweet juice.  
  
Draco inserted two of his fingers, while Hermione is now licking Draco's cock with her saliva making it very slimy and sticky. When Hermione is now contented, she wants Draco in her. She him in her.  
  
They finally decided to do it. Hermione noticed Draco's erection coming closer. But Draco stopped.  
  
'Okay Hermione this is going to for a while. Just let it pass. Okay?'  
  
Hermione nodded for an answer.  
  
She noticed Draco is coming closer again. Hermione shut her eyes to control the pain. When she noticed that Draco is in her now. It hurted more.  
  
'Are you okay?' Draco asked full of concern.  
  
'Yeah, just be still for a moment.'  
  
When hurt passed out. Draco is now coming in and out of Hermione. Hermione moaned while she is feeling she's in heaven.  
The next morning Hermione woke up with Draco's dick in her pussy. Draco woke and stood up, unaware of what happened last night. He heard an 'ouch' and remembered what happened last night. He remembered that Hermione had slept with him that night.  
  
They dressed up quickly not looking at each other in the eye. They hurried down for breakfast and didn't share to anyone what happened last night.  
Later that night, Hermione hurried for the Gryffindor Common Room from the library. She heard the voice again, she didn't pass the Slytherin Common Room again.  
She wondered who that dumb ass person is so she went to the direction of the voice. Stupefied she found Ron!  
  
'Ron what are you doing here?'  
  
'Nothing really. I just want to trick you! Come on lets go now its nearly midnight.'  
  
They walk to the Gryffindor Common Room and passed the fat Lady.  
  
When Hermione is about to go up the Girls Dorm. Ron said, 'And you know Herm, I knew what happened last night.'  
AN: So that's it!!! Bet you didn't like that huh?!! But please read. It's just for fun. 


End file.
